


So, We're Sleeping Like THIS Tonight?

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, I'm Bad At Titles, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, To Be Edited, typical RMF fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: So uh.... Scoops just spent 3 hours writing about the same shit she always writes about and Muffins has a "surprise" for her once she heads upstairs to rest. Just another RockMyForum fic about the lesbian baker mouse and the butch lesbian tomboy news donkey cuddlingThis is literally my third time attempting to make a fic like this. I think I succeeded this time.Oh, also, despite the title and tags, there's NO SEX in this. I am AWFUL at making smut, even when it's a joke. Please, don't request smut.
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops





	So, We're Sleeping Like THIS Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for July, man.
> 
> Also, insert "Sweetiepies are not anatomically correct" note here

"Ugh.... It's 12 AM. I wasted like 3 hours writing about this shit. God..... I need some rest."

Scoops walked upstairs to the bedroom while mumbling to herself "Fucking newspaper writing and TV news reporting at the same time." It was clear she needed sleep. And a hug.

Once she got to the bedroom, she was greeted by Muffins. "I see you're ready to sleep now." Scoops blushed. Muffins wasn't wearing her nightgown this time, nor was she wearing the apron she always wears.

"So we're gonna, uhm, sleep like THIS tonight?"

"Yeah.... I heard you stressed out while writing that paper downstairs while I was working on someone's pre-ordered cake. So I decided that maybe sleeping like this would help. a bit" Muffins repsonded, blushing as well.

"Alrighty then." Scoops said as she took her hat off and set it on the bedpost. She then took her blazer off and got in bed with Muffins.

3 seconds later, Muffins started stroking Scoops' ears, like usual. A few minutes later, Scoops and Muffins started full-on cuddling. The donkey buried her face in the mouse's pale yellow chest in the process. Scoops later moved her face out of her girlfriend's chest as Muffins brought her in for a kiss. Regular cuddling and ear stroking continued well into 1 AM.

Eventually, They both fell asleep, with Muffins resting her head on Scoops' chest.

That morning, Scoops got dressed to drop off her paper, then drove back home, only to see Muffins (Wearing her apron) waiting outside.

"So, those cuddles last night....."

"What about them?"

"We should do more of that sometime!"

"Yeah!"

The two then dragged each-other in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that that's over, I have a quick question: What ship should my next fic use?
> 
> I might return to the Animal Crossing fandom and make another Rayshal (Raymond x Marhsal) fic. I might also try doing Rosie x a random female cat villager again too.
> 
> And in the MMHOPH where I'm the most well-known, I'll keep doing Muffins x Scoops stuff (Cuz Muffins and Scoops are the cutest sweetiepies IMO and I ship them like FedEx). But I'm still debating rather I should use Snugglemagne x Hosstrich (I hope I'm spelling the latter's name right) or Rufus x Reggie in my first M/M fic for the fandom.
> 
> As for the Klonoa and PaRappa fandoms, I've pretty much lost interest on both since those franchises have been dead since 2014 (Or 2009, depending on how you look at it) and 2018 (Is TV-Tokyo still airing that PaRappa anime reboot? If so, why won't Sony dub it?), respectively. Plus, most of my ships in those fandoms are pretty sinful as fu- Hey wait a minute..... This "quick question" is turning into an ESSAY on my SHIPS! *Cue entire screen turning solid blue while https://youtu.be/2RKnfOAI1A0?t=31 plays* (Yes, that's a motherfucking Scott the Woz reference. I have good taste)


End file.
